


Brotherly Affection

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates Morgan, that arrogant bastard. And he hates how the Devil looks at him. Dark!Sam ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Affection

It was just fine with Sam that Morgan was such a perfect guy. His perfect body and his perfect life didn't bother Sam. Sam honestly – with not even the least inclination to lie to himself – didn't care about Morgan's fast cars, hot dates, huge condo and fat bank account. He didn't envy Morgan these things; for all Sam cared, Morgan could have gifts from the Devil showered on him until he saw double.

What Sam _did_ care about, however, was how Morgan always stole the Devil's attention. How he always hugged the Devil when they met, and how the Devil smiled proudly when he saw Morgan, and how fucking Morgan always pushed Sam aside. How the Devil liked Morgan better. It made Sam see red.

Like when the Devil slapped Morgan's back and told Sam how much more successful his half brother was. Or when Morgan made the Devil smile after Sam had made him frown. And Morgan was so shameless about it; it was obvious he wanted to please his father and did whatever it took to do so. And Morgan had no moral qualms about pushing Sam aside and claiming his credit, just to get whichever reward the Prince of Darkness was promising them.

It all made Sam furious; absolutely blinded by rage. Maybe it was because he hated Morgan so much; maybe it was because he wanted the Devil for himself. Because Sam did; he really, really wanted the Devil, in every way imaginable. He'd long since stopped thinking about how best to get out of his contract, because he _wanted_ Lucifer to own him, soul and body.

And he wanted the Devil's attention for himself. Sam refused to share it with fucking _Morgan_.

So it was only logical, really, that Sam the animal – Sam the man had long since been forced into hibernation by this Hyde personality that seemed to come out of nowhere when the Devil was around – that Sam the animal, when Morgan cornered him in a Work Bench storage room and demanded Sam help him with his next assignment, refused to back down. It was time to demonstrate just who was the alpha male, and it sure as hell wasn't fucking _Morgan_.

“Hey, what gives?” Morgan exclaimed as Sam grabbed his shirt front and slammed him against the wall. The slight odour from the fertilizer bags next to them, didn't bother Sam in the least – but it seemed to bother Morgan.

“Care if we take this little brotherly fight outside?” Morgan complained. “It stinks in here!”

“No more than your attitude,” Sam snapped. “You fucking... ass-kisser! Always in his face, with your fucking bleached teeth and perfect hair! This is the last time you get to take credit for _my_ work!”

Morgan held up his hands. “Not my fault you're such a loser, Sam.”

Sam backhanded Morgan hard across the face. His half-brother let out a surprised yell, then tried to hit back – but Sam was out for blood. He was so fucking angry! He hit Morgan, right on the chin, and watched his rival stumble and fall onto the sacks of fertilizer. Sam dived after him, his forearm held over Morgan's throat to keep him from getting back up.

“You think you're so damn perfect,” Sam grunted, “but you're not his favourite. You haven't even had ice cream with him.”

“The hell?” Morgan began, but Sam only hit him again and roughly turned him over until he could crush Morgan's face down into the fertilizer bags.

“How do you like not being top dog anymore, Morgan?” Sam snarled into his half-brother's ear. “After this, I doubt dear Daddy is going to be very impressed with you.”

He tore Morgan's perfectly pressed slacks down and off his hips. It didn't surprise him that Morgan went commando under them, and the pale vulnerability of Morgan's bared ass made Sam even angrier, for some reason.

“Sam!” Morgan whimpered, his voice cracking with fear. “Sam, bro, what are you doing? Come on, Sam, let's talk about this!”

Sam didn't reply. He didn't want to talk; he wanted to show Morgan – fucking _Morgan_ – just who was worthy of the Devil's attentions. He undid his belt, his knee on the back of Morgan's thigh and his arm across Morgan's shoulders holding the other man down. Then Sam quickly pushed his jeans and shorts down one-handed, just enough to free his cock.

Sam was hard, and he didn't bother wasting time thinking about why. He spit in his hand and stroked his dick a few times, his saliva making his grasp slick.

“Sam?”

Sam ignored his brother's pleading voice. He spat again, then guided himself to Morgan's ass. He found his asshole and began pushing. Morgan made a sobbing noise and his whole body tightened, resisting, but Sam growled angrily and pushed hard until he penetrated the fearfully clenched ring of muscle. Morgan cried out in pain.

“Fuck you, Morgan,” Sam grunted, pushing his cock all the way into his half brother. “Fuck you. Conceited jerk.”

Sam let his head fall forwards. Morgan was weak; he was barely wriggling about, not even putting up a proper fight. Morgan didn't actually like or care about the Devil; he just wanted to gain whatever he could. Sam bit Morgan's neck hard enough to form a bruise, still holding his sobbing form down on the sacks of fertilizer. Morgan wasn't worth Luficer's time of day.

He began fucking Morgan; his hips snapping violently forwards to meet those of his half brother. The mix of disgust for Morgan's pathetic resistance, pleasure from his tight body, and desire for the Devil rather than his loser son, was a heady drug and Sam was soon high as a kite. He groaned in pleasure, real pleasure, and let the animal heat of fucking another man overtake him.

“Fuck you, Morgan,” Sam groaned. He sucked hard on the side of Morgan's neck. “Fuck you!”

Sam was achingly hard; desperate to come inside Morgan and mark him like some animal with the scent of Sam's victory. He chased his orgasm hopelessly, fucking his brother harder and harder as he ached to release, but couldn't quite bring himself to it.

“Well, this is hardly a show of brotherly affection, Sam.”

Sam cried out and came at the sound of the Devil's voice cascading in his ears like so much evil velvet. He fucked Morgan through his orgasm, only relenting when his come was leaking out of Morgan's battered body with Sam's softening dick. Shuddering and breathing heavily, he looked over his shoulder to find the Devil standing there, looking at them with strangely dark eyes.

“I'm disappointed, Sam.”

“Dad!” Morgan sobbed, trying to shove Sam off him and failing yet again. “Help me, dad!”

“Jerry -” Sam began, but the Devil cut him off.

“Very disappointed. I had thought that if you two were going to have fun, you would at least have invited me.”

Sam stared at his father, boss and owner. “Invited... fun?”

“Dad!” Morgan tried again, sounding horrified. “Do something!”

“I don't see why you're complaining, Morgan; you've had it coming for years. Besides, now that your ass has been well and thoroughly fucked, I think you've had your share for the day. Sam? Come here.”

Sam rose on shaky legs, and stumbled to do as he was told. He went to the Devil's side as fast as he could, the scent of Morgan still on him and Morgan's ass a tight phantasm around his cock. It felt fucking good.

“At least one of my heirs is showing a little balls and backbone,” the Devil said, smiling humourlessly at his other son, still lying prone over the fertilizer bags looking crestfallen.

“I'm better,” Sam bursts out; he can't stop himself. “I swear, I won't disappoint you.”

“No, you've quite clearly demonstrated you won't,” the Devil said, and a light chuckle escaped him. “Now demonstrate my cock, Sam.”

Sam quickly dropped to his knees in front of the Devil, grinning. “Yes, daddy.”

_He_ was the Devil's precious pet, no matter how anyone spun it. And there was nothing fucking Morgan could do about it.


End file.
